Acontecimentos
by FanMasterH
Summary: o que poderia ter acontecido com House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase e Treze. Acontecimentos na vida de cada personagem que pode mudar o rumo da história. Baseada depois do rompimento de Cuddy e House.
1. Chapter 1

_Minha primeira fic, espero não cometer muitos erros. Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem. Estarei focando mais na vidas de Gregory House, Robert Chase, Remy Hadley (Thirteen) e Lisa Cuddy. Imprevistos podem acontecer e não prometo final feliz para ninguém. _

Muita coisa havia acontecido, pensamentos obscuros perseguiam a mente do Dr. Chase desde a volta da Thirteen, aquele mistério desde a sua saída e a sua chegada e por que diabos ela e House estavam de segredinhos pelo corredor do hospital, ele gostaria de perguntar para ela, invadir sua casa e fazer perversões com seu corpo nu.  
Chase a cada dia se via em sua cama só, sem uma companheira, Cameron se foi, não conseguiu pegar a Master, e a Thirteen...

* * *

House estava muito desapontando com Cuddy, tinha sido muito difícil para ele se abrir com ela , ela disse que amava ele e quando teve sua primeira recaída chutou ele como se fosse um nada. Greg fez uma grande burrada se casando, mas depois de alguns dias anulou o casamento alegando que ele não estava são, sob efeitos de álcool e perda trágica de seu relacionamento, agora ele estava solteiro de novo em sua sala com seus melhores amigos, o Vicodin e o Whisky, os únicos que ele poderia confiar de verdade, até o Wilson estava distante e a depressão o estava atacando a cada dia mais.

* * *

Cuddy em sua sala de estar brincando com Rachel, ela sentia falta do House , a Rachel sentia falta do House, mas o orgulho da Dra. Cuddy é maior para correr atriz do seu amado. Afinal ela quer um homem que cuide dela, e não ela que cuide dele, ela já tem o estresse administrando o hospital, ela gostaria de chegar em casa e ver o seu marido e sua família lhe esperando com um enorme sorriso e que a fizesse esquecer seus problemas, bem não podemos ter tudo o que queremos.

* * *

Thirteen desde a sua saída da prisão estava obstinada a viver sua vida intensamente sem se preocupar com a amanhã, pois no fim ela teria um fim doloroso e sozinho mesmo, o que ela mais espera de verdade é que o House a mate no fim como ele lhe prometeu.

* * *

Parecia ser um dia comum no hospital para a doutora Lisa Cuddy, cheia de reuniões, planos administrativos para se resolver, clinica lotada como sempre pois o seu medico favorito não apareceu de novo, o que já era normal.

Na sala de House os seus patinhos estavam lá pensando em uma solução para seu caso médico, 13 estava focada no caso médico, Foremam estava crente que era Lúpus, Chase falando qualquer coisa e observando a Thirteen, Taub tentando ser o mais inteligente possível e House desatento, distante, pensamentos a mil , do nada se levantou sem falar nada e saiu andando deixando seus companheiros em off.

Wilson apenas desistiu dessa amizade, pois no fim ela era unilateral, ele tentava falar com House e nada, então decidiu ligar para uma pessoa que era a ultima esperança.

Espero que tenham gostado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Era um homem velho em sua sala de estar, estava mais velho que os próprios móveis, na verdade ele já se sentia um móvel daquela sala, já viveu tanto ali, tantas lembranças. O pobre velho homem envenenou o barril de chope. A não ser em novelas policiais, esse era um ato impraticável, deitar veneno nas bebidas engarrafadas, no mais só sobrevive aqueles que bebem nas garrafas de refrigerantes.**

**_- Mas como é possível – lamentava-se agora tardiamente o pobre velho – como é possível passar o resto da vida com esses? Com gente assim? Porque a coca-cola não é verdadeiramente uma bebida –concluiu ele, - a coca-cola é um estado de espírito..._**

**_E, assim pensando, o sábio ancião se envenenou também._**

E com um trovão House acordou em sua sala depois de um terrível pesadelo que acabara de ter, um sonho de conto que tinha lido mais cedo de um site brasileiro. Respirou fundo e decidiu que era hora de dar um tempo para a bebedeira pelo menos por hora.

* * *

Chase resolveu tomar uma atitude, foi lá na casa da Thirteen, não ia se deixar vencer fácil assim. Encontrou a doutora com um pijama com os olhos fundos e vermelhos.

- Remy!?

- Chase? Mas que diabos está fazendo aqui? – Já foi indagando a doutora.

Ele entrou sem dá nenhuma explicação, deixando Thirteen pasma, observou-se que o apartamento estava uma bagunça. Viu também uma garrafa de vodka vazia na pia suja de vômito.

- Remy, vai tomar um banho frio, vou preparar algo para nós comemos, não vou te deixar assim.

Num primeiro momento a moça pareceu não ouvir o que o doutor dizia. Quando Chase saiu para a cozinha, subitamente sentiu raiva. Quem ele pensava que era para chegar a sua casa e lhe dizer o que fazer? Mas a raiva logo passou. Realmente precisava de um banho, não só pela a embriaguez, mas também porque exalava um forte odor de suor e vômito. Relutou ao entrar na água fria. Enxaguou o corpo, fez um bochecho com água e cuspiu no chão do banheiro. Ao terminar o banho, já se sentia melhor. Escovou os dentes, vestiu-se e voltou para a sala, fazendo companhia ao doutor.

Robert fez uma sopa, e tentou manter uma conversa agradável no ar, sem deixar Remy intimidada e com vergonha. No fim os doutores estavam rindo, também com aquele sorriso especial que Chase exalava quem resistiria. Ele a ajudou a arrumar a casa, permaneceu mais um pouco e foi embora. Thirteen cansada foi para seu quarto e dormiu profundamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson conheceu uma mulher, Pediatra, charmosa, inteligente e muito atenciosa. Wilson estava se divertindo com ela e assim abandonando House. Gregory House aquele médico em que todos que ele confiou só o decepcionou, os magoaram e sugaram toda a sua força, pior que um Dementador, ele deseja estar morto agora.

Wilson não queria ser um pai para House, então ligou para Blythe mãe de Gregory para dar um jeito nele. Wilson mudou muito nesses últimos dias, ele andava feliz com sorriso bobo na cara ele não queria mais suportar a responsabilidade do seu amigo infeliz.

* * *

House estava dormindo quando as 10 horas da manhã Cuddy lhe ligando por causa de um caso, foi a primeira vez desde o rompimento que ela teve coragem de ligar para ele, ela foi seca, fria e assim que terminou de falar desligou o telefone.

Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo com Lisa Cuddy, uma mulher inteligente, linda, e agora ela andava estranha, caída, até seu relacionamento com sua filha ia de mal para pior.

Rachel sentia falta de House, ela queria brincar com ele, ela queria que ele lhe contasse historias, ver televisão juntos de madrugada escondidinho, ela sentia falta e sua mãe só disse que ele nunca mais iria voltar sem dar nenhuma explicação plausível.

Arlene Cuddy, foi morar com a filha depois de Lisa quase ter morrido. Não gostava nada de ver sua filha só, se dê fiando pelos cantos Não entendia o que aconteceu, era um amor lindo, um romance fora dos padrões, contudo era verdadeiro, Lisa sempre foi assim cabeça dura quando se tratava do coração. Arlene iria fazer de tudo para unir os dois outra vez.


End file.
